Hope
by Queen mmora2012
Summary: THIS STORY IS UNDER SERIOUS RECONSTUCTION!
1. Defult Chapter

**Summery: **Buffy comes home to find this mysterious girl talking to her mom, and finds out that she look exactly like her! What happens when the girl claims to be her long lost twin sister? And what if there is more to this girl then it seems? Includes Buffy, Angel, and Charmed.

**Spoilers:** A whole lot from Buffy seasons (5-7); Angel (2-4); and Charmed (6), will be sequels!

**Authors Note: **This is my first actual fan fiction story so hang in there, but I read a million of them so I think I got the hang of it.** PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU LIKE!**

**P.S I'LL BE NICE AND ONLY PUT THIS STUFF ONCE CUZ I KNOW I HATE IT WHEN THE OTHER AUTHORS PUT IT OVER AND OVER AGAIN!**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the character besides the ones you won't recognize in the story. And I might use some lines from the actual shows. Now to stop my ranting lets go to the story.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Default Chapter

Buffy Summers woke up in her bed tired and hungry from last nights riffraff with a vampire nest. She got home, toke a shower and went to sleep for only four hours before she had to wake up for another joyous day with Giles. He was supposed to take her to the magic shop for "slayer shopping". So Buffy got up and got dressed, went to the bathroom to brush her teeth, and then went downstairs to see her mom and her, Oh so annoying sister, Dawn getting ready for breakfast.

"Oh honey your up, I was just about to wake you," her mom said pouring herself some coffee.

"No need I'm up plus I have to go with Giles for slayer shopping." Buffy said getting out the cereal and milk.

"Oh but honey I need you to take your sister shopping for school supplies."

"But mom I thought you were taking me" wined Dawn while she was stealing her sister's cereal.

"I know dear but I have so much work to do at the gallery, I just don't have the time, please Buffy I'm sure Mr. Giles won't mind Dawn tagging along" says her mom while she looks over and sees Dawn in a attempt to take her sister's cereal, but ignores it because she is running late. So she runs over to the living room to try and find her keys.

"But mom Giles will mind, this is supposed to be slayer watcher alone time, plus what school supplies is she going to get at the magic shop."

"Yeah mom it's not like I'm going to Hogwarts," says Dawn laughing and smiling at her own joke. She then looks at her sister, who looks at her clueless of what that meant. "Jeez pull out a book sometime." Buffy just stands there and glares at her.

"Please Buffy, I need you to do this," her mom begs her.

"Fine I'll take her"

"Thank you honey, it means a lot," her mom says while giving her a kiss on the forehead. So her mom heads out to work after giving Dawn a kiss. Then the doorbell rings, thinking its Giles Buffy answers it, when she comes to find her boyfriend Riley.

"And to what do I owe this pleasant surprise" Buffy says while leaning in to give Riley a hello kiss. Dawn is then forced to put on a disgusted face at seeing her sister doing that.

"Well we had plans, didn't we?" Riley said with confusion on his face.

"Plans, we made plans," Buffy said with a hit of confusion and guilt that she had forgotten.

"Yeah we did remember yesterday, you asked what are you doing tomorrow and I said nothing then you to said to come over and hang and I said ok, not the best efforts of planning but still a plan." Then he caught Buffy who was looking at him with a guilty look. "We aren't hanging today are we" It was more of a statement then a question because he already knew the answer.

"Giles is coming to pick me up" Buffy said still feeling guilty Riley came all this way for nothing.

"Right slayer stuff" Riley said with a bit of disappointment, but he knew this would happen, ever since the thing with Dracula last week things haven't been the same at least from his point of view.

"You're not mad are you" Buffy said with the fear that he was.

"No, I'll live" Riley said while coming closer to kiss her goodbye. "See you tomorrow" and with that Riley leaves leaving Buffy on the couch to wait for Giles.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

In a dark alley behind the Bronze there was of a small section of the wall that glowed forming a circular world pool of black water and lighting! The air was so thick and stuffy, that the people walking across the street could barely breath. The thunder roared and the water twirled sucking in all the contents of peace around it. Then from this portal there emerged a figure that then suddenly fell to the ground from the intensity of the portal. Moments later, the figure got up and smiled at what it saw 'it had worked'. 'Now to do what it came here to do'. It started to walk into the streets of Sunnydale trying to find what it was looking for. Trying to find Rellevo Drive!

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Buffy was driving in Giles in his car feeling bad Riley had come all the way to her house to hang out with her, just to be told she already had some plans of her own. Giles had come in about ten minutes after Riley left, and after a few hours at Giles' house training, and taking Dawn school shopping, they were finally on their way to go to the magic shop and go "slayer shopping". While Giles was explaining that Riley would understand why she had to dump there hang time.

"Buffy he should understand the importance of your training it is-"Giles was stopped in mid-sentence by Dawn fiddling with the radio. "Dawn would you quite playing with the radio and sit down." Then Dawn just sat in her sat in her seat with an angry face. When they finally reached the magic shop they saw Willow and Tara.

"Hey Giles nice wheels" said Willow admiring Giles attempt at youth. 'Boy is it a going to come in handy when it comes time for Demon hunting.

"And the rest of the car is nice too" Tara said smiling

"Why thank you it handles like a dream," Giles said getting out of the car with Buffy and Dawn doing the same.

"Hey Willow" Dawn says with a smile on he face.

"Hey Dawnie, How you been?" Willow said while giving Dawn a hug and saying hi to Buffy.

"Alright" Dawn replied with a smile and a wave to Tara, who soon waved back. They all walked along side of each other until they reached the entrance of the magic shop. While Buffy and Willow were arguing about work ethics and the fact that Buffy wanted to drop the Drama class she promised she would do with Willow.

"It looks pretty dark in there maybe it's closed, but that is strange the shop never closes this early" said Tara while she was trying to peak inside. Buffy and the others walk forward and open the door and look inside to see a mess of a shop. Then they start yelling hello to see if the owner was there. Willow then steps up and says, "Maybe this all happened very late at night when no one was here-", but then Willow stopped in mid-sentence because she tripped over what looked like the owner of the store. Willow gets up while Buffy is trying to rush Dawn out of the room.

"Stop it, Stop it, I want to see what happened" Dawn say to her sister who is forcefully pushing her out the door. "You are hurting me, I'm telling mom"

"Say here and don't move" Buffy says then goes inside to investigate what happened

Dawn waits outside for her sister and tries to see what is going on, while inside the magic shop Buffy and the others are trying to figure out who killed the owner of the magic shop.

"Looking at the bite marks it looks like it was more than one vamp," Buffy said while studying the owner's limp and lifeless body. "Meaning we have a new vamp gang, but the question is how we going to find them"

Giles comes with a solution and states, "Well it would seem that they have came here for a reason, but the question is, what reason it is? Although it is quite obvious that they had stolen something, what we need to do is find out what that is and then- "Books" said Willow who had just interrupted Giles' ranting on what they should do.

"What kind of books" Giles says while picking up a book of profits lying on the counter.

"Books like such as The Origin and Mythology of the Slayer and things like that."

"Shot is that the only copy, I needed that one" Buffy said irritated someone stole the only book she actually wanted to read.

"Buffy I think this is a little more important, these people obviously want to know a lot about you, so you must assume they are preparing for…. Oh my goodness." Giles says in a slight state of shock.

"What's wrong Giles" Buffy says looking concerned.

Giles looked up startled, "Nothing its just I didn't know profits were so high in this store, it is no wonder why they never have any problem finding new owners. T-This place is a virtual "death trap" Buffy said interrupting Giles in his semi rant. "Well that also but, the location…." Buffy decided to just ignore him and turn her attention to the matter at hand. Buffy went over to Tara and asked her to go outside for her and check on Dawn and then asked Willow what she was up to.

"Nothing much just wondering if maybe the people or should say vamps that did this did it only to give you a reason to look for them, that maybe they wanted to trap you or something." Willow said with concern for her super friend.

"I'll be fine Will, I'll deal if comes to that. I'll have me and Riley patrol while you guys investigate here and see if you find clues or something."

"But Buffy you can't, remember Dawn" Willow said knowingly.

"Oh crap, I'll have to drop her home, mom should be there by now" Buffy said hoping desperately that she indeed was.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO000000000000000000000000000

Meanwhile at the Summers house:

Joyce walks in after the exhausting day at the gallery, and comes into the kitchen to find Buffy looking in the fridge for something to eat. "Hey honey back already", Buffy then jumps in surprise and almost drops the milk. Joyce laughs a little at her daughter's startled-ness 'Hey its not every day you scare a slayer, didn't they have sensing or something like that.' Joyce thought as her daughter turns around and puts the milk down.

"Sorry honey, I didn't mean to scare you."

"Oh its ok mom, I just wasn't expecting you this early" Buffy said with a hit of nervousness and confusion.

"Well I finished what I had to do early so…where's Dawn" Joyce said noticing her youngest daughter wasn't in the room.

"Upstairs in her room…probably listening to music or something"

"Did you take her to get her school supplies?"

"Yeah, she got all she needs "

"See Buffy, I knew I could count on you" looking at her daughter with great adoration. She was just smiling at her. Buffy smiled back. They stayed quite a little so "Buffy" decided to start a new conversation with her mom.

"So what did you do all day?"

"Well I had the most succeeding sale in probably my whole history of the gallery"

"Well way to go mom"

"You want to hear what happened"

"Boy, do I ever"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Then "Buffy" and her mom sat down on the living room couch and her mom explained what happened at the gallery.

Later on the real Buffy and Dawn entered the house and looked around to see if their mom was home.

"Mom you here" Dawn said making her way to the living room followed by her sister.

"Yes I'm here dear, talking to your sister" Joyce said without looking up.

"What are you talking about mom, I'm over here" Buffy said finally getting into the living room. When she sees her mom talking to this strange girl but couldn't see who it was because she had her back was turned form her.

Joyce looks up and indeed sees Buffy and Dawn looking at her confused. "Oh my, if you're Buffy then… who are you?" That's when the girl turned around and both Buffy and Dawn stared in shock, the girl look exactly like Buffy!


	2. Sisters

Buffy looked at the girl in front of her and stared in shock. 'That girl looks exactly like me, maybe she is a shape shifter demon who came here to kill my mom and make me watch' Buffy thought as she stared at this girl, it was like looking in the mirror. Buffy put Dawn behind her and grabbed her mom and did the same. "Who are and what are you doing here" Buffy asked her look-alike looking at her with fury.

"Ok, calm down, you may want to sit down for this" The girl replied with a calm careful voice, but showing a bit of nervous-like fear on her face.

"No I think we'll stand, now who are you, answer quickly." Buffy said angry that this girl or thing is even thinking she would calm down, when this women or thing broke into her house and talked to her mother pretending to be Buffy, of all the nerve telling her to calm down.

"My name is Hope Marie Summers, I'm your twin sister" Hope said still with a bit of nervousness and fear in her voice, but also with a side of anticipation for Buffy's reaction. Than out of the blue Buffy starts laughing, while her mom and her sister stare at her and Hope in shock. Hope looks at Buffy in confusion wondering why she is laughing when she didn't say anything that would be classified as funny. "What are you laughing about?"

Buffy looks up and says "Sorry but this has got to be the lamest trick any demon has ever done, I mean, one I would have known if I had another sister and if I didn't my mom would of, and obviously she has no clue who you are and second-"She wouldn't" Hope said interrupting Buffy. "What do you mean?" Buffy said confused.

"I was taken by the watchers counsel right after I was born" Hope stated sadly.

"Yeah but even then my mom would have still known she had another daughter" Buffy said matter-a-factly. 'This demon won't quit' Buffy thought staring at Hope with a look that said 'you are so pathetic, if you think I'm falling for this little act'.

"No, she wouldn't, could you just let me explain, please" Hope said with a sincere voice and pleading eyes. Buffy looked at her and thought 'Well she hasn't hurt anyone so far it won't hurt to hear her out, plus if she tries anything I'll snap her neck before she can touch my family.' "Fine" Buffy said looking at her to continue. Her mom and Dawn had been quite ever since Hope announced who she claimed she was, they just stared at her. Buffy seemed to be the only one who could talk.

"Ok well I think the best place to start is in the beginning, first of all I am a slayer, just in cause your all wondering, plus a witch but I wasn't born with the gift I learned it. Now my life, well it all started with a prophecy about a young girl, a slayer, the prophecy said: On the new moon, in the eyes of February the chosen one will born, daughter of light, sister of the sun who is the key of life, she will be the one we have awaited the one that was called, she shall fall twice and remain thrice, being ever invincible in the eyes of death. She shall ally herself with two other chosen to rid the world of demon forever. So pretty much the prophecy said that they will be a slayer born on February fifteenth and she will be the daughter of light. When is there the most light? Summer so it really said that it would be the daughter of a Summers. The other part about the sister of the sun, that meant Dawn. Then the last part meant that the slayer would ally herself with the other two fighters of the powers that be and destroy all demons forever!" Buffy, her mom, and her sister just looked surprised and a bit confused, motioning her to continue. "So they initially thought that it was me, since it said twice of the thrice, they thought it meant the second daughter of the third child. Although it wasn't what it meant it meant that a slayer would die and come back to life. So in the emergency room, you Buffy were born ten minutes before me, giving the watchers five minutes to do the spell and stop time around a shield they put around mom and themselves, but it only lasts six minutes. So they had three minutes to deliver me, then two minutes to do the memory spell on mom so the she couldn't remember anything that had do with me. No one knew about this kidnapping except three people Quinton Taverns, Martha Mora, and Michel Mora. So they took me, leaving you to think I never existed, while Martha and Michel raised me to believe they were my parents. Though they didn't raise me as a normal kid, they thought it would be a tease. They told about monsters and demons never hiding the truth from me. I learned how to use a stake when I leaned how to talk. I was supposed to be the chosen one why should they hide it. I killed my first vamp when I was eight, became a slayer when I was fifteen, never died though. Then I guess my "parents" found out about you and that you were a slayer too, I guess it was a twin thing but for some reason we shared the power of the slayer as sisters. Then later they found out you died, and your still standing. Plus you killed the master and then they found out you were the chosen one, but they couldn't do anything about it now. So they just left it like that, but a year ago my "parents" were attacked by a demon and the last thing they told me was to find their dairy to see the truth. I did and I found out the truth about myself and where I really come from and ever since then I have been looking for you in all the places you lived, and now I finally found you!" Hope said near the verge of tears looking at her sisters and her mother, right in front of her. Holding out her birth certificate.

Joyce looked at it with a tear in her eye, and Dawn had a look of realization on her face and complete sorrow from what she just heard. At first Buffy couldn't believe it, it was impossible, but then knowing the council nothing was, but she still couldn't believe it without proof, but then she looked into Hopes eyes and knew it had to be true. Then she realized all that Hope had said and put the worst face of all, a look of complete anger. 'How could those monsters do that, she knew they had power, but it didn't make right' Buffy almost felt lucky next to Hope at least she had a normal childhood, Hope didn't. Buffy's mom was the first to move forward and walk over to Hope and give a hug. "Oh honey, I' m so sorry they did that to you, I'm so sorry" Joyce said hugging her on to daughter for dear life.

"Its ok mom at least I'm here now," Hope said hugging her mother back. Dawn was the next come next to her mom and Hope, looking up at her newfound big sister. Then she followed her mother's example and came and hugged Hope as well and said, "Welcome home, big sis." Then last but not least Buffy came forward, a little hesitant at first, but made her way up to Hope and smiled. She came and hugged her as well. They stayed like that in silence, until Dawn said "Oh look were one big happy family" smiling like she just won a lifetime supply of ice cream.

"Oh yeah, now I have two little sister to annoy me to death" Buffy said while pulling out of the hug with the rest of her family following.

"I'm only ten minutes younger than you, you know" Hope said looking at Buffy visualizing what she just said in her mind. 'I wonder what she thinks me and Dawn will pull on her'.

"Yeah I now, but I'm still older" Buffy said in triumph.

"Oh goodness now I have three daughters to take of, meaning clothing, shelter, and…Oh, honey where are you staying" she asked Hope, wondering where was she staying.

"Oh I didn't think of that, I'll find a hotel or something," Hope said really never thought about that.

"Oh don't be ridiculous, stay here, your family." Joyce said smiling at her newfound daughter with such love and pain from all she went through. 'But now it will be better, because I'm here and I won't let anything else happen to my daughter' Joyce thought to herself.

"Mom where, I mean we don't have a room" Buffy said not really wanting Hope to stay here. I mean sure she was her sister, Buffy believed that. Though something, she couldn't put her finger on it, but there was something Hope wasn't telling them. She wasn't sure if she should trust her yet, I mean she did just meet her.

"We'll make room as soon as I get the time; no daughter of mine will be staying in a dirty fringy hotel, not if I have any say in it" Joyce said with a voice that said 'and that's that, and no arguing about it'.

"Ok than, what next" Hope said, happy everyone believed and accepted her.

"Well you could help me patrol and find this new vamp gang that attacked the magic shop" Buffy said just remembering about it after all the commotion with Hope was settled.

"Sure, just let me use the bathroom" Hope said making her way upstairs, like she knew where she was going.

"Um, do you need help finding it" Buffy said yelling to the top of the stairs.

"No, I'll find it" Hope said turning when she got to the top of the stairs.

When Hope got to the bathroom, she opened the door, went inside, and locked it behind her. Then she toke a long deep breath, 'that had been a close one' she thought to herself. Then she closed her eye and concentrated, just like she had been taught. Then she orbed out of Buffy's bathroom into a dark candle lit cave! The cave was dry and the floors were chipping as well as the walls. Hope walked down the cave to a familiar entrance way. She made her way in and then toke a candle from the table before her. Then she chanted: **_Aconum-Ocartim-Mecep_** three times with each time getting louder and louder. Then from the ceiling six heads of figures formed. "I bring good news to you, my lords." Hope said pleased with herself for a successful start of her mission.

"What news do you bring?" The figure said awaiting the answer they wanted.

"The slayer and her family have believed my cover story, all is going as planned" Hope said with a smile.

"Wonderful Ma-"Don't call me that, that's not my name anymore, and if you don't mind I would like to be called Hope, so I can remember it." Hope interrupted, not wanting to be called by her birth name. She was hoping to leave that world behind.

"As you wish, I ask why you chose such an awkward name."

"It was on a T.V. show called Xena" Hope said to the figure on the ceiling.

"The irony of that choice"

"Yes I know" Hope said with a knowing smile.

"You have done well, so return before she becomes suspicious"

"Very well, my lord' Hope said bowing and orbing back to the bathroom and walking down the stairs to find Buffy waiting for her.

"Well it toke you long enough, ready" Buffy said teasingly.

"Ready" Hope said with a smile. 'She doesn't even have a clue'


	3. Patrol and Stories

Once Hope got to the bottom of the stairs, Buffy made sure her mom and Dawn were ok enough to be left alone. Then she and Hope left the house to patrol for the new vampire gang. They got a quarter of the way there in complete silence, but the Buffy was so bold enough to break it by saying "So Hope, my new younger sister, how do you like it so far in Sunnydale?" Buffy said while smiling down at the new member of her family.

"It has its up and downs but it's pretty alright, I've only been here a few days." Hope replied while looking around.

"You'll learn to hate it eventually, it's like a rule or something" Buffy said with a teasing slash serious tone.

"I bet I will. I've heard a lot about this place, it being the hellmouth and all, most of it not good." Hope looking at Buffy and thinking she was forgetting something.

"Yeah well I did die here, after an event like that I'm bound to hate the place forever." Buffy said in an unusually chirpy tone considering the topic.

"Yeah I'm betting that's bad…. Buffy if you don't mind me asking, where is your watcher?" Hope said with confused eyes.

"Oh, my watcher is probably at home, his name is Giles. We could stop by tomorrow and that could give you a chance to meet him and the rest of the scooby gang." Buffy said not even thinking what she was going to tell her friends and Giles. 'Hi Guys, this is my new twin sister I meet yesterday, anyway how's life' probably wouldn't work.

"Rest of the scooby gang" Hope said looking confused.

"Yeah my friends, they know I'm the slayer…it's a long story but…they are good people, its just you know with the slaying and-"Buffy its ok, I understand, I had friends who knew I was the slayer too, we just didn't have a name for ourselves, we found it kind of geeky!" Hope said teasingly interrupting Buffy's rant in explaining why her friends knew she was the slayer.

"Shut up" Buffy said with a smile laughingly. "Well, I guess breaking the rules runs in the family then." Buffy said as they finally reached the cemetery looking for the newly raised.

"I guess so, rules are meant to be broken that's my motto" Hope said while trying to see something far away from where she was standing.

"Sis like sis, anyway you can meet the gang tomorrow, I'm sure they would be glad to meet you." Buffy said seeing a little more of herself in Hope every time she looked at her. Same hair, same petite nose, same smooth skin, same big green eyes, they were twins! Obviously! But we all know Buffy sometimes she can't see things that are right in front of her face.

"I'm sure I'll be happy to meet them." Hope said while looking out into the cemetery.

That's when a vampire came and toke Hope by the arm and threw her on the ground, but Hope rolled and got up to kick the vamp in the leg. Buffy then toke the vampire and flipped him on the ground in front of her. Although unfortunately it wasn't the only one there, there were about ten surrounding them! Buffy and Hope looked up at each other "Ready sis" Buffy said with her fists up. "Ready" was Hope's replay going towards the five on the left, since she was already on the left side. She went to the two nearest her kicking one of them in the stomach while punching the other on in the nose. Turning to grab the one from behind her and flip him in front of her, then stake him. She then turned to the girl vamp on her immediate right and pulled her from the back of her head into her knee and staking her from behind. "Two down, three to go." Hope said and couldn't help thinking 'How fun is this!' I mean she didn't do this sort of thing every day. Well not seven years ago.

Meanwhile Buffy was fighting her second vamp after staking one from behind. She kicked the vamp on her left and threw it at the one on the right, and staked one of them in the back. While that one turned to dust she kicked the one behind it and punched it in the face twice. Then the vamp put its hands up to fight and punched Buffy in the nose, then it ducked down when Buffy tried to kick it in the head and came up in time to catch her leg and use it to spin her and throw her to the ground. She gets up and kicks the vamp followed by a punch to the one behind her, and turned back to the one in front of her and tackled him to the ground, once she did that she staked him in the heart. Buffy got up 'Three down, two to go' she thought and looked over to see how Hope was doing, only to be tackled by a vamp.

Hope had staked the third vamp and only had two to go. So she used the same the tactic she saw Buffy use 'Hey it worked for her' Hope thought as she saw the two vamps running towards her and ducked and rolled away so they would run into each other. Then she staked the one that fell to the ground, 'One left' she thought in triumph. So she kicked him in the groin and punched his back on her knee and lifted it to knee him in the face, then stacked him in the back! Then she looked over to her sister who was staking her last vamp, before she walked over to Hope.

"Well that was fun." Buffy said sarcastically.

"A whole lot of it" Hope said sounding sarcastic but having some truth in the words.

"Don't tell me you actually had fun." Buffy said questionably 'We could have died' she thought.

"Maybe I enjoy staking vamps with my new found sister, sue me." Hope replied defensively.

"That's not what I meant, I just wanted to make sure you have a life not so centered on vamp staking, because the last slayer I knew, who was called after I died by the way, LOVED to slay vampires, ended turning evil and in jail. Hope gave her a confused look

"Long story, I'll tell you another time."

"Ok, well we should head home" Hope said walking out of the cemetery.

"Yeah, I'm mean that's probably the gang that destroyed the magic shop" Buffy said hoping it was.

"Yeah maybe it was, well have to check with your watcher, Giles wasn't it." Hope replied.

"Um yeah, his name is Giles. We'll see him tomorrow." Buffy said walking to the house.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Once they got to the house they found Harmony and some guys in front of their house. The window was broken and they were yelling for Buffy to come out. Buffy just stood there thinking 'It never ends, does it' and walked over in front of Harmony, but Hope stayed were she was.

"Oh, there you are" Harmony said looking over at Buffy with a glare, trying to look intimidating.

"Harmony, what in the world are you doing her and who are these freaks?" Buffy said pointing at her minions.

"Well BUFFY, it just so happens that theses are my minions and we've come here to kill you!" Harmony said saying the name Buffy as if it were a disease. That's when Buffy fell into hysterical laughter, saying something you really couldn't understand even if you had vampire hearing, unknowing to the fact her mom and Dawn were watching the whole thing from the doorway. "Stop it! Stop laughing!" Harmony screamed at her.

"I'm sorry… but do you honestly think you… could take …ME on" Buffy said through laughs and putting emphasis on the word me.

"Well there is one of you and five of us! I think the odds are in our favor." Harmony said with pride.

"Correction two" Hope said as she came next to her sister.

"What the hell! Why do look like her. Don't me your in fan club or something because that's pathetic…you should be in my fan club, when I get one, which I will. I'm so much better then Buffy and--." Harmony started to rant but was interrupted by a fist coming in contact with her face, Buffy's of course.

"You know Harmony, I don't know what more evil, raiding the Magic shop and killing the owner or having to listen to your annoying ranting." Buffy said with venom.

"Wait, how did you know we raided the magic shop?" Harmony said confused.

"I didn't, till now!" Buffy said as she punched Harmony in the nose causing her to fall back on the ground. Harmony got up and Brad came forward and tried to punch Buffy while pushing Harmony out of the way. While he did that Harmony got up again and ran away, never looking back. Then Buffy kicked Brad down and flipped him around and staked him. Hope punched Peaches in the nose and kneed him in the groin casing him to fall forward and she then kneed him in the face. Then threw him on the tree and staked him. Then she toke the blond one and threw him in the ground, but Murk came from behind her and threw her into the tree. Then she got up and he punched her in the stomach, while Buffy came behind the blond one and staked him. Her mom screamed "Buffy, help your sister!" that's when Buffy noticed her mom and Dawn in the doorway and she said "Stay in there, don't come out!" Then she went to go see what they were talking about and saw Hope being punched by Murk. Murk punched her in the stomach again then tried to kick her, but she caught his leg and threw him on the ground. Then Buffy tried to stake him, but Murk caught the stake and threw her into the tree. Then he came near Hope and he tried to punch her but she ducked and came up to catch his fist, while Buffy ran over there and staked him and he turned to dust.

"Way to go team us." Buffy said to Hope with a smile. "The only thing is that Harmony got away." Buffy said with a frown, she really wanted to stake her!

"That's alright, who is she anyway?" Hope said curiously.

"Another long story, cliff notes version, she was a girl I used to go to high school with, she got turned into a vampire and started trouble." Buffy said while walking inside the house to see her mom and sister.

"Hi sweeties, good job out there, you really showed them." Joyce said while kissing her daughters on the forehead.

"It was a piece of cake." Hope said with a smile.

"Well I'm just glad the two of you are alright." Joyce said while smoothing out Hopes hair.

"Well I know what will make it better" Hope said shadily "Butter Pecan Ice Cream!" Hope and Buffy said at the same time, then looked at each other and laughed. "My favorite" Which they said at the same time also, and laughed at this too. Dawn looked a little sad for a moment, but covered it up when Hope looked at her. 'She is feeling left out' Hope thought and said. "Do you want ice cream too, Dawn."

Dawn looked up and smiled "Yeah, I like it too."

"I guess it's a sister thing then." Hope said looking at Dawn, as if to say 'don't feel neglected we love you too'.

"Well I'll get the ice cream and we can watch a movie" Joyce said while getting up and heading to the kitchen.

"Ok, that be good, and then I can take a long shower and go to sleep." Hope said sitting on the couch and putting her feet up, with Buffy sitting next to her.

"Oh, honey come to think of it, where are you going to sleep?" Joyce said coming from the kitchen to the living room.

"I'll make a room, with a spell; Is there a wall with nothing on it." Hope said making her way up the stairs and made a left to see a wall. "Perfect" she said and said a spell.

"_In this wall that I see, make a room just for me!"_ Then from the wall appeared a door and Joyce gasped and girls just stared.

"Wow" was Buffy said with no real feeling to it.

"That was cool" Dawn said looking at Hope and smiling like a clown.

"Cool huh, want to look inside" Hope replied looking at Dawn, but referring to everyone.

"Yeah let's" Dawn said making her way into the room followed by her sisters and her mom. When they got into there it was a big square room with a two balcony doors, which obviously let to a balcony. It had two windows, one to each side, and a nice queen size bed coved in a fairy dust purple comforter to match the colors of the walls. It had a white dresser and beau to match with fake flowers hanging off of it to match the walls. Even the air conditioner was painted fairy dust purple! This was located in the corner opposite of the bed. In the corner nearest the bed was T.V. stand, with a T.V on it, a DVD player under that, and a cabinet for DVD's under that. It was a pretty nice room to live in.

"Like it" Hope said as she lay out on the bed.

"Like it! This is better then my room" Buffy replied with a shock face.

"This is a cool room!" Dawn exclaimed.

"What do you think mom, you haven't spoken since I said the word spell." Hope said looking over at her mother.

Joyce stayed quite for moment examining the room. "I…I think it's great, it…is a good room, you did a good job." Joyce said trying to keep a smile. It's not everyday that you find out you have a daughter who you didn't know existed till a couple of hours ago. Then find out she is a slayer and a witch! She still loved her daughters; she just wished they could have normal lives. It was strange how much you could love a person by just knowing they are yours. 'Well at least Dawn's still normal' Joyce thought.

"Thanks, now let's eat some of that ice cream you promised me." Hope said getting up and walking downstairs, followed by the rest of the family.

So they got to the living room, and watched 10 Things I hate about you, which was ironic considering how Buffy was in a future relationship. After that everyone toke a shower and got ready to go to sleep.

"Sleep well darlings" Joyce said as she kissed all her daughters on the head and got ready to go to sleep.

"Night mom" they all said at once and laughed at each other.

"I'm going to go to sleep guys" Dawn said getting off the couch. "Goodnight"

"Night" they both said.

"So sis, I don't plan on sleeping till a couple of hours from now, so why don't you tell me what was your life like, before I came here, before you came here?" Hope said wanting to know more about Buffy.

"Not so good, a lot of drama" Buffy said

"Drama makes good bed time stories." Hope said jokingly. "I mean it can't be that bad, not as bad as my life I mean."

"Want to compare, I bet you mines worse" Buffy said competitively.

"You're on" Hope said with a devilish smile.

"Ok, well when I first found out I was the slayer, I was at school, Harmony School in L.A., I was the most popular girl there, and I was prom queen, princess of the school. Then I was outside and the guy comes up to me and tells me this big story on how I'm the chosen one blah...blah…blah and all these people are there and my response is "Huh". Then he tells me again but in my English, and I totally freak out. I don't believe him at all, then he shows me and I freak out more I try to tell my parents but they don't believe me. They send to a mental institution, because they think something is seriously wrong with me. Though I was only there for a few weeks, I stopped talking about it and they let me go. I come to school lose all my friends, my popularity, my reputation, and even myself. It sucked." Buffy said

"Yeah, most people don't get that, to be that lonely…to have all that responsibility thrown at you, to have to care for all the people around you…friends…family…the world. People can't understand the weight of the world, having to grow up that fast. They can't because…"

"Because their not the slayer…they haven't gone through the things we have…seen the thing we-" Buffy acknowledged knowing the way Hope felt because she felt the same way, and finally thinking someone understood.

"Exactly" Hope said smiling

"Well think you can bet me." Buffy said trying to lighten the mood.

"Well I never really went to regular school. Only once when I was fifteen, I was just there for like two days though. I was usually home schooled and the only way I meet my friends was at a club, because I saved them from a vamp. So I was pretty much at home all the time, unless I was at patrol or training. I found out I was the slayer, or I was supposed to be, at the age of six. Scary huh! I never had a normal childhood, the things is they thought it would be a tease…to raise me to think I was normal. I guess it would, I'm mean to have a normal life, then all the sudden it be taken away…like they did to you. So I'm kind of glad for that, but at the same time sad because I never knew what was it like to close your eyes and not be scared." Hope said with a sad smile.

"Wow, I guess you bet there, I guess I am kind of lucky to know what it's like to be normal." Buffy said understanding in a way, how Hope feels. "So" Buffy said trying to lighten the mood. "How about first love." Buffy smiled. "Mine, was a vampire with a soul named Angel, of course I didn't know he was a vamp till our first kiss. Then I ended up sleeping with him and he lost his soul and I had to send him to hell!" Buffy finished with an exasperated sigh.

"Mine, ended up being a shape shifting demon who tried to kill me on our romantic date on the beach, I mean we were dating for two weeks and then all sudden he stabbed me!" Hope said doing the stabbing motion. "I mean me and guys…" Hope said shaking her head. "Bad luck" Hope and Buffy said at the same time.

"I hear you, at least I have Riley now" Buffy said with a smile.

"Who's Riley?" Hope said seductively.

"Riley, is my cute and muscular GIO boyfriend." Buffy said proudly.

"Pftt! For now" Hope said with a teasing smile.

"Like, you could pretend to me." Buffy replied skeptically.

"I don't have to" Hope replied with a teasing smile.

"And what will you do to win his heart" Buffy said playing along with Hope.

"I…don't have to do anything. All I say is…Riley, oh...Oh…Riley take me, take me away. Buffy will never know… oh ...oh Riley.

"Shut up!" Buffy exclaimed laughingly.

"Oh Riley" Hope said with fake go-go eyes. "Shut up" Buffy exclaimed hitting Hope with a pillow laughing. Hope grabs one to and hits Buffy with it laughing too. Then they have a pillow fight standing up on the couch while Hope keeps on repeating "Oh Riley, Buffy will never ever know." When then are done with there little slayer pillow fight they sit back on the couch. "So, how about your first apocalypse" Hope said while putting her feet back on the couch.

"Me, mine was against the master, I fought him even though I knew I was going to die and he bit me and then droned me in water." Buffy said

"Well my first apocalypse, when I was actually the slayer, was against an evil sorceress named Olivia. She was going to open the hellmouth in Cleveland, which was where I lived before by the way. She had these vampires and other green and blue demon minions and when I was fighting one of them, it toke me, flipped me over and threw me into another room. When I stood up the room had tubs full of human blood." Buffy made a 'yuck' face. " Yeah eww, so I'm fighting the demon and out of nowhere this demon comes and ducks my head in the human blood." Buffy makes a face. "Yeah, discussing! I know!" Hope said at Buffy's face. "Anyway so I had to hold my breath and fight off two demons at the same time, good thing my witch friend was there and she did a spell to blow up the demon that had his hand on my face. Worst experience of my life, I was so traumatized!" Hope said like she was telling Buffy the gossip of the week.

"Wow!" Buffy said looking at big eyed.

"Yeah, it was bad." Hope said with a smile.

"Poor you" Buffy said smiling back.

"Now, before I go to sleep, I want to here all about Angel!" Hope said seductively, licking her lips. "He sounds hot."

"Well he was, he was this tall dark handsome guy, I met him because he was following me one day…………..! So Buffy told Hope all about Angel, and how they meet? What happened between them? She told it all.

"Wow, he sounds like a great guy or um vamp more to say." Hope said yawning

"We better get to sleep too" Buffy said getting up as well.

"Yeah" Hope said as she got up. "I've got people to meet tomorrow."

"You sure do" Buffy said with a smile. "Night"

"Night" Hope said as she walked up to her room, and went to sleep with a smile on her face. She was part of the family!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Author's Notes:** I'm really sooo sooo sorry it toke me long to update. A had to go to a camp 4 a week, then I got grounded so it I had to write some of it by hand. So it kind of toke a lot of time. I'll try to get the chapter up by Thursday because I'm leaving on a retreat on Friday! Reviews luv them, never get tried of them! Luv you all! Now I'll go back to work!


	4. Meeting the gang

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT, MY DAD TOKE THE COMPUTER WITH HIM TO P.R. THEN I HAD TO GO ON THAT RETREAT. ALTHOUGH I MANAGED TO FINISHTHE CHP YESTERDAY! THANKS 4 ALL THE REVIEWS ON THE LAST CHP. _HOPE_ YOU LIKE THIS ONE! HA! HA! STORY JOKE**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Chapter 5: Meeting the gang**

The next day Buffy woke up and thought she was forgetting something. When she remembered 'Oh yeah, I got a new sister yesterday' Buffy laughed 'I make her sound like a toy!' So Buffy got up walked to the bathroom to take a shower and get ready. She walks downstairs and finds Hope and Dawn laughing about something while mom makes breakfast.

"What are you talking about?" Buffy asked her sisters while getting a cup of orange juice.

"Good morning to you too, Buffy" Hope said sarcastically while Joyce was handing out the pancakes to her daughters.

"Sorry, good morning Hope, Dawn… mom" Buffy said as sarcastically but added in the hand movements.

"Good morning honey, want some" Joyce asked her daughter smiling.

"Of course" Buffy replied as her mom continued to pass out breakfast and drinks, and then eat herself.

"Now what were you guys talking about?" Buffy said wanting to know what was so funny.

"Nothing, just wondering how we're going to tell the gang about me and all" Hope said kind of softly.

"Well I never really devised a plan or anything, I'll probably just tell them outright." Buffy said while pondering over it herself.

"Ok we'll eat and then go" Hope said then putting a piece of pancake in her mouth.

"Ok" Buffy said as the phone rang "I'll get that" Buffy went to the phone and picked it up "Hello…Oh hey Giles…. I'm coming over in a little bit…at your house of course…what…why...You did what!...Giles that is insane…why would you want to do that…Giles everyone who buy that store dies…I am not exaggerating ……Fine I'll see you there…bye" Buffy said and hung the phone. She then looked over to her sister and her mom who were looking at her very confused. "Giles decided to be a brave man and BUY the magic shop!" Buffy then sat down and toke a long sip of orange juice.

"What!" Dawn replied with a shocked expression, her mom and Hope just stared like they didn't see the big deal. Then Dawn changed her whole attitude towards the situation and said with a huge smile "Cool, now I can get things in there for free."

"Not cool, number one" Buffy said while putting up one finger. "You can't get anything from the magic shop and two…" She said now putting up two fingers. "Magic shop owners have the mortality rate of a spinal tap drummer; I mean Giles could get hurt."

"He won't, I means he is a watcher. I'm sure he take care of himself and if he can't he'll have the two of us to help him out." Hope said looking away from her pancakes and at Buffy.

"I guess so but I still don't like the idea." Buffy said finally taking a bit of her pancakes.

"You should try and support him instead of arguing about it, it is his decision." Hope said with a matter-of-fact tone.

"I think Hope is right, we should support Giles." Dawn said while getting to put her bowl in the sink.

"You're right I'm probably over reacting, I support I am now the new supporter Buffy" Buffy then got up and poured herself more orange juice.

"Mom, you've been really quite what wrong." Hope asked looking over at her mother she looked tried and dazed.

"Oh I was just thinking" Joyce said looking up at her daughters.

"About what" Buffy asked

"Just some stuff, nothing to worry about…. Dawn you ready to go." Joyce said getting up and putting her plates in the sink.

"Yeah all set" Dawn said while putting on her book bag. "Bye guys" she said to her sister and went to the living room to wait for her mom.

"Bye sweeties" Joyce said as she kissed both her daughters on the head, her car keys and left out the front door with Dawn.

Buffy and Hope then finish there breakfast and then headed to the magic shop to meet Giles and the gang, so they could meet Hope.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

They walked over to the magic shop and Buffy was the first to walk in. "Now don't be nervous, I'm sure they'll like you." Buffy said turning to Hope trying to comfort her nerves. When Buffy walked inside fully she came to stand next to the door.

"Hey Buff" Xander said looking up from his sports page of the newspaper. "Why you standing there, come here sit, we friends chat!" he said talking like a cave man.

"Oh hey Buffy" Willow said "I didn't see-"Guys I called you here to meet someone" Buffy said interrupting Willow.

"Who" Willow asked but Hope walking inside the door answered her question, everyone just stared in shock no one able to speak. Anya went over to them from behind the counter and said "Hi Buffy" then looked over to Hope and looked confused and said "And other Buffy"

Everyone was quite for a while until Giles spoke up and said "Buffy what is going on?" looking very confused and scared it was some sort of spell gone wrong.

"Um…Well guys…this is…my new found twin sister, Hope, I just met her yesterday." Everyone looked at her even more shocked they didn't expect that! A demon, or spell maybe, but this was Oprah stuff. The only thing heard was Hope saying "Hi".

"Guys I know this is weird, even for us, but she is my little sister…ten minutes younger sister." Buffy said after Hope's glare. She waited a few seconds then said "Someone say something" Buffy said when no one replied to her statement.

"How could this be without your knowledge" Giles said confused but being the only one in the bunch actually managing words while the rest were just dumfounded, even Anya was speechless which was a miracle.

"Well…Giles right?" Giles nodded "It all started with a prophecy………………." Hope then told the gang the same story she told her mom and sisters.

After an awkward silence Giles said "Oh my dear Lord, you poor thing. I never knew the council did such acts of wrong." Giles was feeling terrible for this young girl, but still suspicious of her for some reason.

"It's alright Giles it's not your fault" Hope said to Giles with a smile, while the others were finally able to talk.

"So Hope your Buffy's sister" Willow said looking up at the carbon copy of her best friend trying to lighten the mood. Hope nodded to the answer the question. "Welcome to Sunnydale I'm Willow Rosenberg, Buffy's best friend, I'm a witch and this is Tara who is also a witch" Tara smiled and waved.

"That's cool, I'm a witch too." Hope said as she said Hi to Tara.

"Oh –Oh that's great…w-we could do spells and stuff, it will so much fun, I'm working on this-." Willow was saying excitedly but was interrupted by Xander coughing for her to continue with the introductions. "Ok on with the intros, this is-." Will started saying but was interrupted Xander again by him introducing himself.

"Xander Harris" Xander said walking over to Hope and shaking her hand, smiling like a buffoon. 'Xander and his slayers' Willow thought.

"Hi" Hope said with a smile. Then Anya coughed in an exaggerated manner.

"Oh and this is my girlfriend Anya" Xander replied to Anya's cough attack and then Anya walked over to Hope and shook her hand firmly.

"Hi, nice to meet you" Anya said like she practiced it in the mirror.

"Hi" Hope replied with a smile but looking at Anya strangely.

"So I guess everyone got an intro" Buffy said.

"Yeah let's see, Giles, Willow, Tara, Xander, and Anya, got everybody" Hope said pointing to each as she said there name.

"You got everyone" Buffy replied "I'm going to see Giles quick, I'll be back" Buffy said as she went towards the back with Giles.

So Hope sat in-between Willow and Xander, with Anya next to Xander and Tara next to Willow. They sat there and told Hope stories of their life and how they met Buffy? How they met each other? They talked about themselves for a while before Xander suggested something.

"So Hope" Xander said looking at her like she was the next superstar of the century. "What about you?"

"What do mean" Hope said not really wanting the subject to turn to her.

"Tell us some things about yourself, you know your powers and stuff. Stuff we don't know" Willow said in a helpful tone, wanting to know more about her magic.

'Beside everything' Hope thought 'you have no idea what is in store for you'. It was a good thing she was good at keeping people out of her mind because she had the feeling Willow was trying to read hers and if shed heard that she would have to explain more then she wanted.

"My powers are spell casting, mind reading, astral projection, and empathy, not much"

"Not much that a whole lot of powers!" Xander said

"Yeah there a heap" Hope said sarcastically.

"Those are good active powers" Willow said intrigued

"And empathy and mind reading those are hard powers to control" Tara said.

"Yeah I'm mean when Buffy had mind reading she almost went insane" Xander said almost laughing at the end of the statement.

"It takes a lot of practice to control it." Hope replied

"Wow then empathy, that a power that's hard to control" Willow said matter-of-factly.

"Yeah I knew this witch that I was doing vengeance for, she had empathy, but she just got the power so she didn't how to control it well. It was in my younger demon days" Anya said dazing off for a moment. "Well anyway this guy was practically slobbering for her I mean the guy was practically going to run into the ground and…"Anya!" Xander said interrupting her gross description. "Finnnne" Anya replied stressing the n in fine.

"Anyway she tapped into his feelings and practically tackled the guy she no feelings what-so-ever for and woke up very unhappy, and then he treats HER like dirt. So she calls me and wish for his skin to peel like an apple, one of my best work…." Anya said drifting off in the thought of her powers and accomplishments.

"Thank you Anya for that gross imagery" Xander said shaking his head side to side.

"Anytime honey" Anya said patting him in the shoulder.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"So you have a new sister" Giles stated and Buffy nodded "Named Hope who you just met yesterday" Buffy nodded again. "Hum" was Giles reply.

"Giles I know what you're thinking, at first I thought she was a demon to, but I know now. Deep down I know…SHE IS MY SISTER! …If I wasn't so sure I wouldn't have let her in my house." Buffy said and really meaning it. "I mean she gets me better then anyone else, I could tell that only in one day. I mean just yesterday we were just talking and for the first time in a really long time I didn't feel alone, I felt like the old Buffy again, before I was the slayer." Buffy said smiling and thinking how much fun she had yesterday.

"If you're sure." Giles said.

"I am, there no way she can't be my sister" Buffy said looking over to Hope and the gang laughing. "She's just like me"

"I think that's how twins work" Giles said teasingly.

"But I do know hiding something from me" Buffy said still looking at Hope.

"What do you mean?" Giles replied looking at her puzzled.

"Just I feel like there something she not telling me," Buffy said still in the same position.

"Like what?"

"Nothing…never mind" Buffy said finally looking at Giles. "I better go, moms expecting us, since Hope came she wants home at a certain time" Buffy said walking away.

"Very well see you tomorrow" Giles replied.

That when Hope walked into the room as soon as Buffy left it, telling Buffy she'll be there in a few minutes.

"It's me, Hope" Hope said as Giles looking at her trying to see whether it was her or Buffy.

"Oh, you need something" Giles questioned not sure what to say to the girl.

"Sort of" Hope replied "I need an ally; I've learned from other peoples mistakes it's not good to do everything alone, and you're Giles…your smart and level headed and it's good to have you as one. So I hoping you'd consider being mine"

"I don't understand" Giles said looking completely confused.

"Giles I haven't been completely honest with you or Buffy or anyone for that matter." Hope says while Giles takes a few steps back.

"Who are you?" Giles said while picking up a stake.

"My original name is Marie Mora and I wasn't originally a potential or a slayer. Giles I'm about to tell you something but you can't tell anyone with or without a soul, understand" Giles looked hesitant "Giles look at me, I'm not evil please, you have to know that." Then Giles remembered what Buffy said 'there is no way she can't be my sister' while Buffy voice echoed though his brain, and he nodded yes at Hope. "Thank you" Hope said:

"Giles I'm 27 years old and I come from a different reality were you are all…well you're all on television" Giles turned to look at Hope and stare at her shocked, not even blinking and finding it extremely hard to breath.


	5. The Truth

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **GUYS AND GALS I'M REAL SORRY IT TOKE ME THIS LONG TO UPDATE! I JUST GOT SCHOOL, AND CLUBS. PLUS I'VE JUST BEEN READING TONES OF CHARMED STORIES AS YOU PROBABLY COULD TELL FROM THE FAVORITES! SORRY AGAIN PEOPLE!

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

LAST TIME: 

"_Giles decided to be a brave man and BUY the magic shop!" _

_Everyone was quite for a while until Giles spoke up and said "Buffy what is going on?"_

"_Um…Well guys…this is…my new found twin sister, Hope, I just met her yesterday."_

Everyone looked at her even more shocked they didn't expect that! A demon, or spell maybe, but this was Oprah stuff. The only thing heard was Hope saying "Hi".

"So you have a new sister" Giles stated and Buffy nodded "Named Hope, who you just met yesterday" Buffy nodded again. "Hum" was Giles reply."

"Giles I know what you're thinking, at first I thought she was a demon to, but I know now. Deep down I know…SHE IS MY SISTER! …If I wasn't so sure I wouldn't have let her in my house." Buffy said and really meaning it. "I mean she gets me better then anyone else, I could tell that only in one day. I mean just yesterday we were just talking and for the first time in a really long time I didn't feel alone, I felt like the old Buffy again, before I was the slayer." Buffy said smiling and thinking how much fun she had yesterday.

"If you're sure?" Giles said.

"_I am, Giles there is no way she can't be my sister" Buffy said looking over to Hope and the gang laughing. _

"_But I do know hiding something from me" Buffy said still looking at Hope._

"_What do you mean" Giles replied looking at her puzzled._

"_Just I feel like there something she not telling me." Buffy said still in the same position._

"_Giles I haven't been completely honest with you or Buffy or anyone for that matter." Hope says while Giles takes a few steps back._

"_Who are you?" Giles said while picking up a stake._

"_My original name is Marie Mora and I wasn't originally a potential or a slayer. Giles I'm about to tell you something but you can't tell anyone with or without a soul, understand" Giles looked hesitant "Giles look at me, I'm not evil please, you have to know that." Then Giles remembered what Buffy said 'there is no way she can't be me sister' while Buffy voice echoed though his brain he nodded at Hope. "Thank you" Hope said and continued his explanation saying: _

"_Giles I'm 27 years old and I come from a different reality were you are all...well you're all on television" Giles turned to look at Hope and stare at her shocked, not even blinking and finding it extremely hard to breath._

**Chapter six: The Truth **

**Flashback: Becoming Hope**

Marie Mora woke up and rolled over to turn off the sounding alarm clock. She had to work and sit in a room and listen to people's problems, which wasn't bad at all considering how much she was paid. So she got up and got into the shower, 'psychologist have to smell good you know' she thought to herself. She brushed her teeth and got dressed to go to work, just pulling her hair back.

Marie was 5'4'', weighing 125 pounds, with dark brown hair, dark brown eyes, and fair skin. Her hair reached about 2 inches below her shoulder. A rounded face with thin checks and full lips, and her nose resembled the owned by Alyssa Molino. Marie was a pretty, petite woman and men raved on her, but she hadn't found that 'Mr. Right'. Marie laughed to herself at the mention of the man from the charmed episode, although you couldn't deny he was hot. Now that she thought about it, Buffy would be on in two minutes and she loved this episode. It was the episode called 'The Gift'. She mad a quick breakfast and started to watch it. 'Seven, just on time' she thought. She didn't have be at work till 8:30, so she could just watch this then head to work; it was only 15 minutes away anyway.

So Marie watched the show with a smile knowing how it will end. Being a psychologist, Marie sometimes had an annoying tendency to psychoanalyze everything, and had come to a great understanding of the mystery that was Buffy. She understood why Buffy had to die, and when she thought of the end result to all this madness it brought a smile to her face, even though it wasn't real. She understood a lot of things no one else understood about Buffy, beside Joss Whedon of course! So Marie got up and made her way to work, she got her keys, purse, and coffee. Then she walked outside and everything seem to go in slow motion and slowly step by step Marie went down the steps to her front door, then open the door, then moved step by step and crossed the street and never saw the truck come at full speed and connect with her shoulder. She fell to the ground and all she remembered was screaming, darkness, and pain, lots of it!

Marie woke up in what looked like a cave, a dark cave with chipping and candles throughout the room around her. She got up and off the table she was lying on, and was trying to remember what had just happened. Marie looks around confused and scared 'the last thing I remember is getting hit…b-by…what was it again? A…. A TRUCK…YES A TRUCK…OH MY GOD, I'M DEAD…I'M DEAD AND IN HELL! THIS LOOKS LIKE HELL! Marie was looking for a possible way out, when suddenly six heads appeared on the walls of the cave! Marie screamed and tried to run, but couldn't move, she concluded she was probably paralyzed. Then the beings forced her sit. "OK, Who are you? What am I doing here? And What the Hell is going on?" Marie said very panicked.

"We are speaker for the power that be, at least in our reality" The head on the left said.

Hope laughs at this. "If your speaker for the powers that be then I'm Madonna, look I don't know why I can't move but your little hologram things don't scare me. Now let me go now!" Though as soon as she finished her sentence, she blinked and she felt her body change and she looked at her herself and clothes change into Madonna and she screamed, then they changed her back.

"Do we have your attention?" One of the heads asked.

"Uh-huh" Marie nodded startled beyond reason.

"Good" The head stated pleased. "As of your second and third question, you are here to help us. We need you to go on a mission for the powers, to the reality of the chosen. The mission will be primarily for you to make the one thing the chosen have all wished for come true, happiness. You are to fix their lives and the mistakes your world has created on the balance and scales." The head said.

"I don't get it, you mean whatever happens to them in the show, happen to them in their reality." Marie asked confused and hoping that wasn't the truth.

"Precisely" The head confirmed.

"Bummer" Marie said.

"They have blamed us for their unhappiness but in reality it is out of our control and in the fault of the creator. We believe that bringing them the happiness they desire will initially cause them to have more faith in themselves and us. Helping them to do more good in the process and not lose faith in good, preparing them for The Great Battle!"

"Battle, what Great Battle?" Marie asked.

"In time" The head said mysteriously. "Will you except this mission?"

Hope just stares at them like they have a huge lion sucking marrow out of their brains. Then she thought about what they had just told her, she a normal everyday 22-year-old woman was chosen by the powers that be to save the champions souls from despair. With that thought she said "Wait I have one question."

"Yes" The head asked impatiently.

"Why me? Why not Joss Whedon or Sarah Michelle Geller? I mean their bond to know Buffy better then me." Marie questioned in curiosity.

"We did not state that you would only be helping the slayer, those of which you have mentioned do not have an understanding of the other chosen as well as you do. Their opinions are biased and they only see what they want to see. They would be no use in this situation." The head stated calmly. "Now that we have answered the question, will you aspect your mission?

Marie thought about it for some time before she came to an answer. "Very well, but under some conditions."

"What do propose?" The head questioned Marie.

"I would need to be a slayer as well, the power such as agility, strength, and speed. I'll also need to be half witch/whitelighter. My powers have to be orbing, astral projection, empathy, and the ability to cast spells of course. Oh and immunity to the charmed ones power I might need to see them and I don't want to be blown up!" Marie declared.

"Very well" The chief head stated.

"She will need a cover and a new name, one reflecting her mission" a head exclaimed.

"Yes she will, the slayer will not just invite her in" One of the head agreed.

"Why must we send her to the slayer first?" One of the heads asked.

"Because she is the one with the most complicated problems." The head answered.

"So what shall her cover and new name be?" The head continued to ask.

"I think it should be a family member, the slayer never denies family." The head stated.

"Guys, I have an idea." Marie stated shyly.

"Yes" One head asked her.

"Maybe I should pretend to be a sister…a lost sister. I Know A TWIN…YES A TWIN SISTER…YEAH SHE COULDN'T DENAY THAT! That will be my cover. As for my new name I think it should be Hope!" Marie said very proud to have come up with it.

"I agree that should be her cover and name" A head a stated

"Then it's agreed, that shall be her cover and name, though we need to change her appearance." As the head said this he changed her appearance to look exactly like Buffy.

"Wow!" Marie screeched. "Ok what now?"

"Now your training begins!"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"So I stayed there for seven years learning to use my powers, and my strength as a slayer. Also to think about what I was going to do when I get here, my plan and such." Hope said finishing here story, while Giles cleaned his glasses for the umpteenth time since she started and was looking at her gulping for air like a fish. "Giles" Hope called him to get his attention, when there was no answer she tried again. There was no answer again so Hope grew a little impatient and said "Giles say something."

Giles blinked at this and said "Oh dear lord, this can't be possible! Your lying this is some scam, some ploy. There is no way this is real!" Giles said in a panicked not so Giles way, which kind of startled Hope.

"Wow, Giles are you really panicked?" Hope asked, never seeing Giles like this, he was usually calm and in control, he wasn't "denial man" that was Buffy's thing.

"Yes, I am very upset for you making up this false lie for your enjoyment and amusement." Giles said in that not so calm voice again.

"Giles I'm not making this up, I come from a place where you are all on T.V. I'll prove it, I know things no other human, demon, anything could know." Hope said with a wicked smile.

"You know nothing." Giles said.

"Really then how would I know that both your father and grandmother were watchers? How would I know that when you were younger you hated the fact that you had to be a watcher, you hated so much you started hanging out with Ethan Rayne and his friends, at one point summoning Eyghon to Earth. Huh Ripper? You didn't want to be a watcher; you wanted to be a fighter pilot or a grocer. How would I know that even though you didn't want to be a watcher you still attended Oxford University and then accepted your destiny as a watcher, and the fact that you could speak and read in five different languages? Huh? How would I know that all that?" Hope shrieked. "You tell me Giles, how would I know all that and so much more?"

"You're a mind reader, of course you know that." Giles said in true denial.

"No, I could only read your mind if your calm and open to it, which your none of at the moment." Hope stated starting to get annoyed.

"Well-Well how do you know this?" Giles asked.

"Because I've seen it." Hope stated, which actually wasn't true, she read it in his bio, but he didn't have to know that.

Giles thought about it for a little awhile and came to the conclusion that it almost certainly true, and him denying the fact wont change that. Giles toke a deep breath and said "Am I on T.V. right now!" Giles asked.

"Well we might be, I'm not entirely sure, I mean I am changing things." Hope confirmed.

"So let me get this clear, in you twisted sick world, you watch our sorry unhappy lives for entertainment! Then our other selves are actors who act all this out." Giles said with emphasis while pointing all over the room. "And now you've come to make it better".

"You pretty much summed it up, but not only yours, I came here for Angel and the Charmed ones as well" Hope said glad Giles was back to being calm and in control Giles.

"We must tell Buffy" Giles said finally on top of things again.

"No, she won't understand. The reason the PTB chose me is I understand some thing, not many other people do. I understand that everything happens for a reason, everything, even the bad stuff! That is why I can't change some of it, and Buffy would never understand that. She would want me to change some things I just can't change. I can't! So to make it easier don't tell her, I only told you just so I could get someone on my side." Hope confessed.

"Who says I'm on your side!" Giles snapped.

"Giles, please. If you want to help Buffy, please help me. I need someone on my side, I will not make the same mistake others have made. Giles are you with me?" Hope said with pleading eyes.

Giles stood there and stared trying to be mad, but he couldn't be, the girl looked to like his slayer the way her eyes moved through him like the waves of a green pool. The girl had given so much for them the least he could do is give her the benefit of the doubt. "I'm with you" Giles said with a smile, and Hope smiled back.

"Hope, what is taking you so long? You've been in there for a good 15 minutes; we need to go before mom has a cow." Buffy said impatiently.

"Ok, I'm coming" Hope replied to Buffy's call. "I got to go, I'll talk to you tomorrow on how well go about this." Hope said making her way out of the door.

"Ok I'll be here." Giles said as she walked out the door. He looked at the ceiling and toke a much-needed breath and thought 'What have I got myself into?'

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hope and Buffy got home just as Joyce finished dinner. Dawn on other hand was the sofa eating gummy worms and watching T.V. "Look Buffy we're having candy for dinner!" Hope said while looking at Dawn stuff the worms down her throat.

"It was just to hold me off till dinner." Dawn stated when she finally noticed her sisters there, surprised to see them, Buffy usually patrolled at this time. "What happened to patrol?"

"We decided to take a break, I mean it is Hopes real first day at the house!" Buffy said. "Plus mom doesn't want us to go today, I thinks Hopes story kind of freaked her out."

That's when their mom entered the living room. "Oh hey girls, just on time, dinners ready!" She said after giving both of them a hug, everyone then made their way to the kitchen. Joyce and her daughters ate and talked about some of their experiences and all the events that had happened to them. Hope wasn't amazed, of course, she saw them all on a big screen TV but she acted amazed to please them.

"I really have to meet this Angel guy, see if I know him, I mean the name sound familiar." Hope said while thinking 'Yeah so I can save Connor from going to HELL!'

"You probably will soon enough." Buffy said with a sad smile.

"Well anything else I need to know?" Hope asked, but before Buffy could answer the doorbell rang. "I'll get it." So Hope walked up to the door and opened the door to find Riley. 'Great' she thought in annoyance 'this is just what I need insecurity boy!'

"Hey you ready?" Riley asked smiling at her thinking she was Buffy.

'Oh, this could be fun' Hope thought 'I never liked Riley anyway. Maybe it was the fact that he left Buffy or just because he was an annoying insecure whiner, who didn't trust his own girlfriend and got on my nerves, who cares why I just don't!' So Hope smiled and said:

"May I help you?" trying not to laugh at the look on his face.

"HA! HA! Very funny." Riley said

'Yes this is' Hope thought as Riley tried to give her a kiss when she slapped him across the face. She could have burst out laughing from the look on his face. It was hilarious; he looked so shocked and confused. 'That's for leaving Buffy you jerk.' Hope thought smiling inside, but to Riley looking astonished. And to have more fun she said:

"Who in HELL do you think you are? I don't even know you!" Hope said in false fury, when all she wanted to do was laugh until she cried. That when Buffy walked in and asked who was at the door, and then Riley looked even more shocked.

"Hey Riley" Buffy said with a smile "Why you standing out there, come in?" Buffy asked and when Riley got in the house asked "What is wrong with you?" She said forgetting the situation.

"Buffy, what is going on? Why is there two of you?" Riley asked really confused.

"Oh sorry, I forgot you didn't know. Um…Riley this is my twin sister Hope, Hope this is my boyfriend Riley, Riley, Hope, Hope, Riley. Buffy said introducing them and pointing to each when she said their name.

"OH well um Hi" Riley said to Hope less confused.

"Hi" Hope replied in her best polite voice.

"Sorry about the whole-" Riley said but was interrupted by Hope saying:

"Forget it, I'm sorry about slapping-" Hope started to apologize even though she really wasn't sorry, but was interrupted by Riley saying:

"It's cool" Riley said with a smile.

"Cool." Hope said with a false smile.

"You know Hope, we should do something to tell us apart." Buffy said, out of the loop.

"I'm getting my hair done, I have an appointment tomorrow." Hope informed Buffy.

"Ok" Buffy said

"You ready to go." Riley asked.

"Where?" Buffy asked.

"Date" Riley said.

"Oh right, I totally forgot with Hope coming. Look Riley I was looking forward to it, but Hope just came and I don't want to leave her."

"Its ok Buffy, I'll be fine, you should go." Hope said

"You sure" Buffy asked

"Positive" Hope replied.

"I'll be back late so I probably won't see you till breakfast, ok" Buffy said feeling bad for leaving her new fond sister on her first full day at the house.

"I'll be fine, you could go, I won't hate you for it." Hope said feeling her feeling with her powers.

"Wait how did you-" Buffy about to ask but was interrupted by Hope saying:

"My power of empathy, remember." Hope said with a smile.

"Oh yeah" Buffy said and once again asked "Are sure your ok with me leaving?"

"I'm cool with it, now go before I throw out the door." Hope smiling.

"Ok, if you say so." Buffy going over to Hope and giving her a hug and kiss her hair and she whispered, "I'm so glad you found us"

"Me too." Hope whispered back, almost in tears.

Then they pulled back and she yelled goodbye to her mom and Dawn, telling them she was going out with Riley. Then turned back to Hope and waved goodbye, then left the house with Riley and Hope just smiled and walked back into the kitchen.

She spent the rest of the day with Dawn and Joyce watching their favorite movies including A Walk to Remember, Save the Last Dance, and Ten Things I Hate About You, all of which were movies Hope thankfully liked. Buffy on the other hand spent the day with Riley and had a great date. She told him all about Hope and he was a little doubtful but then she told him the same thing she told Giles and he belied her. They had a great time. Hope stayed up till nine until she decided since Buffy went out, she should go on patrol. She killed a few vamps five or six till a very familiar vamp came up to her.

"Well, well look who we have here, Mistress of the Bitch Dimension. What you doing here Summers?" Spike said with a growl and walk that said 'I'm bad!' but Hope could do was smirk and reply.

"My job Spike, You"

"I live here" Spike said with a smirk.

"Well that's nice, I on the other hand have better things to do, then talk to you" Hope said trying her best to act just like Buffy.

"Well its not like I have a blast talking to you, myself" Spike rebelled

"Oh please, you know very well you enjoy seeing my lips move, wishing so desperately you were the one moving them, don't you" Hope said moving towards him with every word she said.

"Are you on some major crock, Summers or are you just really stupid." Spike said nervously while backing up into a wall of a mausoleum.

"Come on Spike, you know you want it" Hope said really enjoying this and smiling inside. "You know you want me" she said running her fingers through his chest.

"Uh" Spike said taking unnecessary breaths and in a lost of words.

"But you can't have me yet" Hope said smiling seductively. "Not now, but soon" Hope whispered and then turned around leaving a shocked and confused Spike and smiling in the wind.


End file.
